Je pars car je suis un Serpentard
by Clarion16
Summary: "Si j'avais été un Griffondor, je t'aurais déjà embrassée. Si j'avais été un Poufsouffle, j'aurais cru en une relation à distance. Si j'avais été un Serdaigle, nous aurions eu plus de temps pour nous découvrir. Mais je suis un Serpentard, et je pars… "


Chère Sally-Anne,

J'essaie d'être le moins sentimental possible, de réfléchir avec mon cerveau, plutôt qu'avec mon cœur. Ce n'est pas toujours facile, mais la froide logique et le pragmatisme offrent bien moins de désillusion et de douleur. Ce n'est bien sur pas toujours le cas, mais à quoi bon s'engager dans une relation sentimentale quand on sait que l'on va partir ? L'expérience me fait dire qu'il faut du temps pour établir les bases d'une relation solide qui peut durer à distance. Mais ce temps, nous ne l'avons pas, alors si quelque chose débutait cela ne pourrait que finir mal pour mon cœur. Alors, je me tais. Je souris, je ris, je parle et débat avec toi comme si ne rien était, comme si cela ne faisait pas deux mois que j'avais envie de plus. Car je pars. Et c'est inéluctable.

Je t'ai rencontrée trop tard. Les années passées à Poudlard ne comptent pas, nous ne faisions que nous croiser dans les couloirs, nous n'étions pas dans la même maison. Si, nous avions le cours de botanique Serpentard-Serdaigle en commun, mais cela n'a jamais été suffisant pour que l'on se remarque et que l'on se parle. Non, notre vraie rencontre était il y a quelques mois seulement. Ce n'était même pas au Royaume-Uni. C'était aux Etats-Unis, à Boston plus exactement. Ça faisait déjà un an et demi que je vivais là-bas pour finir mes études universitaires. J'aimais la ville. J'aimais le fait de vivre dans une ville où mon nom n'évoquait pas celui d'un Mangemort. J'aimais ma petite vie tranquille, presque solitaire en dehors de l'université magique. Et surtout j'adorais mes études et mon stage. Et puis un soir, un camarade travaillant dans le même laboratoire de recherche que moi mais sur un autre sujet (la création de capteurs pour détecter les altérations magiques pour lui, alors que je me spécialise dans les magies temporelles), m'a invité pour une soirée films Nomajs et tu étais là, Sally. On ne s'est pas reconnus, ni toi ni moi, mais notre accent britannique nous a trahi, nous avions foulé les couloirs de Poudlard à la même période. A part cela, je n'ai pas particulièrement fait attention à toi durant cette soirée. On était cinq, le film était intéressant, on s'est gentiment moqué de la vision des vampires qu'ont les Nomajs. On s'est quittés à la fin de la soirée et ça aurait pu en rester là, mais on s'est revu. D'abord à d'autres soirées organisées par mon camarade de labo, puis très vite tu m'as inclus dans ton cercle de connaissances. Nous avions des gouts de lectures en commun, une même curiosité du monde.

Il est impossible de s'ennuyer avec toi, tu peux parler de tellement de sujets avec profondeur. Tu exècres cette superficialité que l'on retrouve chez beaucoup de gens de nos âges. De ta belle voix basse, plus grave que la majorité des voix féminines, tu exprimes ton avis et argumentes. Tu es franche et tu dis ce que tu penses, mais tu n'écrases pas les autres et tu écoutes leur avis. Petit à petit nous nous sommes rapprochés. Je me suis dévoilé. Dans tes yeux marrons, cachés derrière tes lunettes sans monture, je n'ai pas vu de jugement. Pas de pitié non plus. Juste de l'acceptation. Moi qui ne me dévoile normalement qu'assez peu, je me sens libre de parler de tout avec toi, d'être entièrement moi-même, d'évoquer mes doutes, mes joies, mes peurs, mes rires…

Alors pourquoi ne pas rester et essayer de transformer ce que nous avons afin de faire vivre les images que je vois dans ma tête ? C'est très simple, je ne fais pas partie de ses personnes capables de tout quitter pour une relation (par amour ?). Ma carrière ne peut se faire ici, dans cette ville, c'est pour ça que je pars. Abandonner un métier qui me passionne pour une hypothétique histoire ? Impossible. Beaucoup trop de facteurs incontrôlables, peut être que nous ça ne marcherait pas. Et puis je ne veux pas avoir de rancœur. Je ne veux pas un beau matin ne plus arriver à me lever car mon travail n'est pas celui que je me suis choisi, mais celui que j'ai pris pour rester avec toi. Je ne veux pas te le reprocher, te dire que c'est ta faute si je ne suis pas heureux. Alors je pars à la poursuite de mon rêve, de ce travail qui me passionne. Parce que nous sommes jeunes, si je passe à côté de cette opportunité ma vie entière sera différente, alors que si je passe à côté d'une relation avec toi, oui je vais souffrir, oui je vais surement pleurer seul dans mon coin, mais pour l'avenir, c'est le bon choix. Le seul choix qui pourra me permettre de m'épanouir. C'est un choix sensé, calculé, sur le long terme, le profit sera plus grand que les pertes. C'est surement pour cette manière de calculer ma vie que je suis un Serpentard. Je ne peux que partir.

Il restait donc deux possibilités, soit je pars sans rien dire en restant ton ami, soit j'essaye de construire quelque chose avec toi avant de quitter cette ville. Je suis resté deux ans dans cette ville, si je t'avais rencontrée avant j'aurais essayé de faire évoluer notre relation, mais je t'ai rencontré que 4 mois avant la date de mon départ, du temps m'a été nécessaire pour te découvrir et faire naître en moi cette envie de plus que de l'amitié, mais je me suis tu. C'était trop peu. Pas assez de temps, malgré le fait que tu ais mis mon cerveau sans dessus dessous. Et puis tu es encore moins sensible aux sentiments romantiques que moi. Alors j'ai eu peur. Je ne suis qu'un Serpentard. Je préfère garder quelque chose de sûr et ne pas tout perdre au risque de perdre quelque chose qui aurait pu être exceptionnel.

Rationnellement, tenter notre histoire aurait été une hérésie, mais cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas trouvé quelqu'un avec qui je me suis senti si bien. Si j'avais été un Griffondor, je t'aurais déjà embrassée. Si j'avais été un Poufsouffle, j'aurais cru en une relation à distance. Si j'avais été un Serdaigle, nous aurions eu plus de temps pour nous découvrir. Mais je suis un Serpentard, et je pars…

Théodore Nott

Théodore regarda le parchemin qu'il venait de noircir. Cette lettre, il ne l'enverrait pas, jamais. Ça serait contre-productif vu sa décision de rester amis. Il prit le papier et l'approcha de la flamme de la bougie. Les Nomajs pensent que le feu est salvateur, purificateur, que c'est un nouveau départ. Théodore regarda le papier se consumer jusqu'au bout emportant avec lui ses doutes, ses regrets et peut être une partie de sa peine. Il prit son sac regarda une dernière fois l'appartement immaculé dans lequel il venait de vivre deux belles années. En sortant il ferma la porte à clé, descendit les 3 étages jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée à pied, et sans hésitation aucune, il mit les clés dans la boite aux lettres de sa maintenant ancienne logeuse. Sa décision était prise et murement réfléchie. Il regarda autour de lui s'assurant que personne n'était présent et transplana jusqu'au centre de portoloins internationaux qui n'était qu'une escale avant Auckland, en Nouvelle Zélande où se trouvait son nouveau travail. Théodore était parti.


End file.
